Shirakawa Haruka
Shirakawa Haruka is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no section. Appearance Haruka has short cream hair and dark green eyes. He wears a sweater of the same color and short green pants. His most notable feature is his missing right arm and the two clips (brown and green respectively). It's been told in a strip that he has a chibi kind of face despite being a 20 year old. Most of Haruka's costumes are either sweaters or vests. As it's said that he uses PC often, from time to time Haruka would wear glasses. Background Shirakawa Haruka came from a very wealthy family and was a child prodigy in the piano who'd won various competitions. He's the son of Shirakawa Kazuha and Shirakawa Kaho, and is the elder brother of Shirakawa Kaoru. After the incident of the condo fire, Haruka lost his arm in the process of saving Kuromiya Akira, whom he recognizes as the girl who'd listen to his piano from time to time. With his arm gone, he refused to go back to return to his family. Haruka wanted to know who was the culprit of the fire. He was later taken in by Mikami, and currently works as a private detective assistant under him along with Miyashita Hiro; who too was taken in by Mikami after the events of "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki". Among the group, Haruka acts as a mother figure in the house. Roles Role in "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki" In Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki, Haruka plays a rather minor role and is shown mostly talking to Mikami about various things along the story. After the events of the story, there was a new addition to the family (Hiro) and Mikami's office was later relocated. Role in "Umi wa sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" Haruka plays an important role in Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?. He and Mikami were invited to the cruise ship "Yotsuba" arranged by the Akatsuki group. They were given a 'letter' saying a crime will occur there. The murders (or 'mysteries') which were present in Nazotoki took place. Haruka met various people on the trip, but mostly spent time with the other children who were on board: Akatsuki Mai, with her elder brother Akatsuki Makoto, and a friend of theirs, Nishimori Aozora. Aozora had long bangs which covered her eyes, and Haruka gave her his blue pin as a gift, something Aozora would be seen wearing often after the event. Haruka was also close to Kurono Miyako, who was gentle to him throughout the trip. The murders then occur with Sato Keisuke being the first victim, followed by Murasaki Kojiro, and Takamatsu Mikaze. Mikami rounded up the other passengers to announce the deaths, and to wrap up the case. At one point, Haruka was thought to be the culprit because he had a possible motive. Mikami then cleared his suspicion by telling everyone their who the real culprits were. It was Miyako, with Keisuke as an accomplice. The story ended with Keisuke's reveal and suicide. After the meeting was over, Haruka and Miyako had their last talk. She told him that Keisuke's suicide wasn't a part of the plan. She later pulled out a knife and committed suicide in front of him. Role in "Kimi Hitori" Haruka and Sota were shown exiting a concert when the story started. It's hinted in the story that Sota may be envious of him. As the story progresses, Haruka helped Sota along the way as he searched for the girl Sota was looking for. Role in "Nazokake" (Novel) In the novel adaptation of Nazokake, Haruka did not lose his arm during the fire incident and continued to become a pianist. He was hired to play during Yotsuba's cruise ship, where he met Len; who studied under the same teacher, Yamabuki Ayato in the past. Along the story he talked to Rin often, as she was a fan of him. Role in the Comics Role in Naki Oukoku no Phantom Haruka (along with Hiro) will be the third person to join your party. You'll find the two of them after you've walked through the forest and go near the entrance of the town. There'll be a cutscene when you meet these two and after saving them from a red flower monster, the two'll join your group. Haruka mainly acts as a healer and a support in the game, for his attacks aren't very strong compared to the other characters. Trivia *His birthday parallels Akira's birthday; his birthday being April 10th (4/10) and Akira's being October 4th (10/4). *Haruka and Akira's names are also opposites of each other. Shirakawa having the character 白 (white) and Kuromiya having the character 黒 (black) **In addition to that, Shirohane Len, who plays 'Haruka's' role in the novel adaptation of Nazokake, also has the same character as his name. *Haruka's name is written in katakana (ハルカ), just like his brother Kaoru (カオル). **As Haruka's name is written in katakana, his name could mean many things. It could mean 'spring', which matches his birthday which is on April 10th. Or 'far / distant', which is used as a pun in the game "Harukana Aozora". **Haruka's name can be written as '春花', which can also be read as "Haruhana". *In February 2014's Valentine Event, Haruka won the most number of chocolates; along with Mikami. (a number of 161 chocolates / votes) *According to a "favorite Logicalism character" questionnaire in March 2015, Haruka wins third place. Gallery Costume= Pic01.jpg|Haruka's previous main illustration (2013-2015) Haruka_shirtless.jpg|A shirtless Haruka Haru nazokake.jpg|Haruka as he appear in the novel adaptation of "Nazokake" Haru nazotoki.jpg|Haruka as he appear in the song "Nazotoki" Haru clavier.jpg|Haruka as he appear in the song "Shiro no Clavier" Haruka_17_2015.jpg|Haruka as he appear in "Umi wa sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" (age 17) Haru umiwa.jpg|Haruka's previous appearance in "Um wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" Haru yuu.jpg|Haruka as he appear in "Yuuhiro ni Somaru Nazotoki" (age 12) Haru tiny.jpg|Haruka age 10 |-|Song= ナゾトキ|Haruka as he appear in "Nazotoki" ぼくにピアノを弾かせて retake ver.|Haruka as he appear in "Boku ni Piano wo Hika Sete" ウォーターリリー、きみに捧ぐ|Haruka as he appear in "Water Lily, Kimi ni Sasagu" 白のクラヴィーア|Haruka as he appear in "Shiro no Clavier" |-|Game= Harukana_sample.png|Haruka as he appear in "Harukana Aozora" with Mikami. Haruka_naki.jpg|Haruka as he appear in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Haruka_omake.png|Haruka as he appear in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan"'s omake ending with Masda. Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Kimi Hitori Category:Character featured in Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki Category:Character featured in Umi wa sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka? Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom Category:Character featured in Harukana Aozora Category:Character featured in Nazokake (Poplar Pocket)